


Devil On Your Shoulder

by darlingbatsy



Series: The Many Mistakes of Matthew Murdock [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Separated, drunk, and horny, Matt and Frank think about each other.





	Devil On Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> thx to maggie for the title and to my uncle for the idea!

It used to be that when Frank was drunk and alone, as he often was, he’d remember his wife. But ever since a few weeks ago, the only thoughts that crossed his mind were of Red. Of Matt. 

 

He thought of Matt on his knees doing something that could be considered the polar opposite of praying. He thought of Matt underneath him, whimpering at every touch and begging,  _ begging _ , Frank to do something more. He thought of Matt and his beautiful goddamn face and perfect goddamn body and flirty goddamn voice and alluring goddamn smile. 

 

He thought about how if he was with Matt right now, he’d whisper sweet nothings that only he could hear. He’d talk about how good Matt had been, or maybe how bad. He would either reward him or punish him, depending on what Matt pleaded for more. But without a doubt, he’d stare into those helpless grey eyes and try not to feel anything.

 

He’d call Matt his favorite nicknames. Choirboy. Baby. Red. Sunshine. He’d figure out what Matt liked, because despite what it looked like, he cared. He cared about making him feel good, giving him what he asked for. But, of course, he’d try not to let Matt find that out. 

 

Maybe he would stay that time, but probably not. He’d tell himself Matt wouldn’t mind. He’d tell himself they were just blowing off some steam, or some other lie like that. Then he’d feel guilty. 

 

It always came back to feeling guilty, didn’t it? Whether Frank thought of his wife, or of Matt, it didn’t matter. He would end his fantasy feeling like he failed someone. 

So he drank more and repeated the cycle. He moved further and further away from the city, in case Red was following him. It didn’t matter that an ever-growing part of him wanted that to be the case. He couldn’t do that to Matt. He had to keep moving, partly for Red’s sake, partly for his own. 


End file.
